This invention relates to grounding clips for electrical fixtures, and, more particularly, grounding clips for electrical fixtures that may easily be slipped onto and off of the out turned ends of a mounting yoke of an electrical fixture such as a receptacle.
The grounding clip of the present invention is particularly well adapted to be easily slipped onto and off of the out turned ends of the mounting yoke of an electrical receptacle. When the grounding clip is assembled to the mounting yoke, it provides a ground from the receptacle to the junction box, thereby eliminating potentially hazardous conditions that may occur when electrical fixtures are not properly grounded.
Devices which are intended to afford protection against the hazards of improperly grounded electrical fixtures have been heretofore known in the art. However, such known devices have had several inherent disadvantages, such as for example, not being readily adaptable to an electrical receptacle without modification, thereby increasing manufacturing cost appreciably; not affording adequate protection against improper grounding due to insufficient contact between the receptacle and ground; inhibiting removal of the receptacle from the junction box; or being complicated in construction and installation and difficult and expensive to manufacture or the like.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a spring metal clip which is doubled over to form a U-shape which narrows toward the mouth of the "U". Apertures are formed in the sides of the clip to receive a mounting screw. The aperture in the upper side of the clip (when it is assembled to a yoke) is partially defined by an inwardly extending tongue bent slightly toward the interior of the U shape to enter the aperture on the tab when the clip is assembled to it and thereby couple the clip to the tab while permitting its removal. The lateral edges of one side of the clip is serrated and bent toward the other side of the clip. When the mounting screw is tightened, the teeth bite into the tab of the yoke and flatten out under spring action to slightly gouge the surface of the tab of the yoke and scrape away any oxide that may have formed on the surface. This insures a good electrical contact between the yoke and the box to which the receptacle is mounted which will not deteriorate with age or use.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention.